Lobster and Friends
by cosmictrap
Summary: Loosely inspired FRIENDS AU set in the Fairytail universe. Runaway bride Lucy moves in with Erza, and playboy Gray and the dorky Natsu live across the hall. Aside from their personal lives, there's also a bigger threat looming that they need to prepare for. NaLu, GruVia, JeRza, etc. Rated T for themes. Romance Adventure Humour


**A/N: PLS REMEMBER: *LOOSELY* INSPIRED BY FRIENDS.**

**Other characters will show up soon! I'm not having them be too old just so the characters won't seem too unrecognizable. There will be some of the Core6 Friends' character traits that the FT characters will have, but not all of it. There will be major arcs from the series of course, but sort of a different take? I hope you guys have the patience. Obviously I changed up the dynamics a bit as well.**

**REMEMBER, VERY LOOSELY BASED ON FRIENDS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

* * *

The din of the guild hall was drowned out by the heavy downpour of rain outside. There was a restlessness in the air because people wanted to start heading home but the unexpected rain had most of them stuck inside the guild hall. It had been at least, twenty five minutes, Makarov noted, since a brawl broke out in the guild. He was sitting sombrely with his arms crossed on the bar counter-top, noting that that was the record time his brats had gone not fighting. He could get used to the quiet.

Alas, spoken too soon.

The doors of the guild hall burst open, a strong gust of wind swirling around the guild hall as a splatter of rain hitting the wizards inside made them groan collectively. A figure dressed in white stood there, frozen for a couple of seconds before the pattered into the hall, the heels clicking on the wooden floor as she hurried inside, frantically looking for something. They took in the sight of her, soaking wet and... in a wedding dress, breathing heavily, her wet hair clinging to her. Mirajane was already on her way towards her, a pink towel in her hand, when the sound of a chair scraping the floor caught everyone's attention.

They turned to see that the powerful scarlet haired wizard had stood up, eyes wide as she stared at the blonde woman, who was now gulping down the glass of water Mira had offered, the pink towel draped around her shoulder. "Lucy!?" she asked loudly, still staring.

The blonde woman's head jerked towards where Erza stood and she heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, my god, Erza!" she cried, and picking up her gown hurried towards the still confused wizard.

Everyone watched awe struck as this stranger, _Lucy_, went ahead and hugged THE Erza Scarlet, and even more so when Erza's face softened a little and hugged her back. "I'm so sorry, but I didn't know where else to go!" Lucy said, her voice cracking just a tad.

Erza looked over her friend's shoulder and narrowed her eyes as she watched the guild not taking their eyes off the duo. Pulling herself away from her friend and beckoning at her to sit down on the seat next to hers, she turned to face everyone else. "This isn't a circus, back to your own business everyone!" she said, her voice thundering across the guildhall.

Immediately, the silence was broken and there was a wave of whispers. She looked over at Makarov, the silent question in her eyes and he nodded. Satisfied, Erza sat down next to her friend, who looked like she was about to throw up. She was still quiet and Erza decided to let her take her own time before she started asking questions. She took the moment to look at two of her friends across the table, Gray was staring at her friend while Natsu was waiting for Erza to catch her eye. When she finally did, he pointed at the blonde woman, mouthing, or trying to at least, to Erza, eyes wide. "_Lucy?"_

"Subtle as ever I see, Natsu," said Lucy, a wry smile on her lips as she finally looked up.

"Hi Lucy," he said laughing sheepishly and holding his hand up in greeting.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know her," drawled Gray, leaning back in his chair lazily, and Lucy hadn't noticed that he was sitting right next to Natsu until now. When she turned to look at him, he grinned and leaned forward, extending his hand, "Hey, how you doin'" he asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, no you don't," said Erza shaking her head as she narrowed her eyes at Gray and extended a protective arm in front of Lucy.

Gray leaned back petulantly, while Lucy looked at Erza questioningly. "Lucy, that's Gray Fullbuster. Resident playboy," she said, looking at Gray again, eyes still narrowed. "Gray, this is my best friend from childhood. She lived near Rosemary Village with her family. You are not to exercise your viles on her."

"Fine," he snorted in response, mumbling, "Hi, Lucy."

"Hello," she responded timidly, and before anything else could be said, Natsu interrupted.

"So um..." he started, pointing at her general direction. "What's with the uh, outfit..."

"Isn't it obvious Flame Brain," said Gray, rolling his eyes. "She's a runaway bride."

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Erza sat in Erza's living room, as Lucy, now dressed in Erza's pajamas, explained that her father wanted her to get married to someone, a business alliance, but she couldn't go through with it. She had agreed at first because she felt like she owed it to her father for everything he's done for her, but as she got ready for the wedding, she had realized that none of that luxury her father provided was what she wanted.

"And so I ran. He doesn't know where I am. I don't intend to tell him either," she said emphatically, looking around at each of them, and only continuing once they agreed with her sombrely. "Erza is the only one I could trust to help me. I knew she'd be here, at Fairytail so I had Virgo bring me right here," she finished.

"Virgo?"

"I'm a celestial wizard. Virgo is one of my zodiac keys," she said, and continued dolefully. "I haven't fully been able to exercise my powers too much, given my... circumstances."

Erza nodded in understanding.

"When did ya get Virgo," asked Natsu curiously. "I only remember you having two keys of those golden keys."

"Well..." she said sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs. "One of our servants explained that a friend of hers needed a job done, but he couldn't afford to hire actual wizards from a guild, so I offered to. I had to, er, steal something," she admitted, turning a little bit red.

Gray quirked an eyebrow, while Natsu stared at her dumbfoundedly. "Lucy!" exclaimed Erza, aghast.

She held her hands up in defence. "Hey it was stolen property to begin with!" she said indignantly. "I was just returning it to the original owner."

"Did you steal that key too?" asked Natsu, tilting his head a little bit.

"Er, no. I defeated the guy who had stolen the book and um, Virgo just came to me," she said shrugging. "I mean I won through sheer luck, I'm no great wizard or anything, but... mission accomplished."

"And Mr. Heartfilia was... okay with that?" asked Erza slowly.

"Dad never found out," she said, smugly. "Doing small things like this kept me sane, to be honest. But I realised I didn't want to do it so secretively. I would've had to if.. you know, I got married. I didn't wanna live my whole life like that," she finished with a small sigh.

Sensing that her friend was tired, Erza stood up, clearing her throat. "Well boys, let's call it a night shall we?"

Gray started to get up, but Natsu looked indignant. "_Hey_. You can't kick me out, Lucy is my friend too. I still have questions! Like, _why _weren't we invited to your wedding! _Your wedding_, Lucy, you never shut up about it when we were kids, and you didn't invite _me and Erza_?"

Lucy scoffed. "Please, it was nothing like I wanted it to be. It was not something I wanted to celebrate."

"Well, that makes sense." Natsu pouted, crossing his arms. "But ya could've at least told us. We would've busted ya outta there in no time," he said grinning, earning a chuckle from Lucy.

"Besides," he continued cheekily. "That was the least you could've done given how you almost broke your promise to me."

Lucy blinked in confusion and shrugged, as Erza looked at her questioningly.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember," said Natsu dramatically. "You promised you'd marry me!"

Lucy felt heat rush to her cheeks, embarrassed, while Erza glowered at him. "Really, Natsu? Too soon for that joke, don't you think?

"_Hey its not like she even-_" Natsu started indignantly only to be for Gray to grab Natsu by the scarf and started dragging him out of Erza's apartment, mumbling, "Let's go, Pyro. I don't want Erza pulverizing you. I don't want the hassle of looking for another roommate."

Natsu started laughing, eyes on Lucy, as Gray kicked the door behind the two of them.

"Well, Natsu's not changed much," chuckled Lucy.

"Indeed," said Erza, before sitting down next to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," admits Lucy. "I feel guilty but regret? No, not really. I just need a plan now..."

Erza gave her a small smile. "We'll deal with that tomorrow. For now, just rest," she said, and with a glint in her eyes continued, "I have a spare room waiting to be shown off, all set up and ready to be slept in!"

"Of course, you do," laughed Lucy, standing up, yawning. "Thanks, Erza. This means a lot."

"Anytime, Loony," Erza grinned, using Lucy's childhood moniker bestowed on Lucy by her and Natsu.

* * *

Lucy lay in bed, staring at the lilac ceiling, her thoughts running a mile a minute.

She was scared, so scared but this just felt right. When they were younger, all her, Erza and Natsu ever talked about was joining Fairytail until one day, when she was 16, those two left and her father didn't let her go with them. Natsu had suggested kidnapping Lucy, because that was Natsu for you, and she insisted that those two leave without her. She had felt too guilty too leave even back then; her father didn't deserve to be abandoned. But she was tired of being the considerate one; she'd decided to be selfish. And here she was 4 years later, back with Erza and Natsu.

She was happy with her decision. Everything would work out; she had a good feeling. Now she just needed a course of action. A plan.

* * *

**A/N: SO. Thoughts? Super open to suggestions.**

**Any particular FRIENDS scenes you guys would like to see me recreate in this fic?**

**Just wanted to add that some scenes we've already seen on FT, I won't elaborate in detail unless I've changed something. Seems a bit redundant. I mean obviously, it won't all be exactly the same as FRIENDS or as FairyTail, but the bits that are exactly the same, I won't detail too much. Like the Everlue Mansion thing.**

**And Acnologia will be the main baddie, not Zeref. But Zeref's there in the fics, with possibly in a v different kind of light. ANy guesses?**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS GUYS. and don't forget le suggestions - Anything I missed? ANything that needs more explanation?**


End file.
